<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm trying pretty hard to hate you right now by cutelilfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276319">i'm trying pretty hard to hate you right now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelilfics/pseuds/cutelilfics'>cutelilfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, F/M, Famous Eddie Kaspbrak, Famous Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Social Media, YouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelilfics/pseuds/cutelilfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie has been waiting for his soulmate his entire life. </p><p>Eddie hasn't.</p><p>Soon after Eddie releases a controversial video about soulmates he meets his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I don't think soulmates are real.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie sighs.</p><p>"God, this is stupid." Eddie thinks to himself.</p><p>He sets up his camera and ring light and takes a deep breathe before he starts recording.</p><p>"Hi. So, I assume all of you saw the title of the video but I figured I should repeat it anyway. I don't think soulmates are real."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first actual reddie fic and i'm so excited dude-</p><p>well i hope everyone enjoys!!</p><p>richie and eddie are youtubers and chaos ensues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>@eddiekaspbrak ✓</strong> </em>
</p><p>SO! i may be posting a video that could possibly be considered slightly controversial please don't attack me-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>@eddiekstan</em> </strong>
</p><p>we would never attack you eddie! i can't wait for a new video!!</p><p>
  <strong> <em>@jennam2010</em> </strong>
</p><p>please collab with richie tozier or bev marsh!!! also if you see this hi!! im SUCH a big fan!!!!!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>@richthedicktozier ✓</strong> </em>
</p><p>Thoughts on lettuce?</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@bevmarsh ✓</strong> </em>
</p><p>i quite enjoy lettuce! thank you for asking rich!</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@richthedicktozier ✓</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>@bevmarsh </em>of course my dearest beverly!!!</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@stanuris ✓</strong> </em>
</p><p>Sometimes I really wish I knew what goes on in your head.</p><p><em> <strong>@richthedicktozier </strong> </em> <em> <strong>✓</strong> </em></p><p><em>@stanuris </em>i don't think you want to see inside my head... i think about your mom A LOT ;)</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@iwantrichiesdick</strong> </em>
</p><p>marry me</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@sapphiccatastrophe</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>@iwantrichiesdick </em>ma'am this man is GAY-</p>
<hr/><p>Eddie sighs.</p><p><em>"God, this is stupid."</em> Eddie thinks to himself.</p><p>He sets up his camera and ring light and takes a deep breathe before he starts recording.</p><p>"Hi. So, I assume all of you saw the title of the video but I figured I should repeat it anyway. I don't think soulmates are real."</p><p>Eddie lets out a breathy laugh and wipes his hands on his pants.</p><p>"I know what you're thinking, 'Jeez, Eddie, what do you mean? Soulmates ARE real!' and I know that most people have... I don't know... a person I guess... but I don't think that anyone has another half or anything like that. I have my 'soulmate's' first words they will say to me written on my wrist but these words have done more bad than good. My mom could hear her my dad's thoughts until they met. I don't feel too comfortable sharing too much about my parents but um..."</p><p>Eddie takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Things didn't end too well with their relationship. Anyway! I just don't think someone can decide that they are in love with someone else just because the universe told them to be. I'm happy for people who are happy with their soulmates but so many people aren't! And it isn't okay! Because they feel pressured to stay together because 'the universe told them to'."</p><p>Eddie continues to ramble for a bit longer, mentioning some statistics and hoping that he gets his point across. He finishes off his ramblings and addresses his soulmate.</p><p>"So, 'soulmate', if you're watching this, don't assume that I'm already in love with you. That'll only make things worse for both of us. Thanks."</p><p>Eddie smiles begrudgingly and turns off the camera.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Eddie</strong>
</p><p>i made the video</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>Are you going to post it?</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie</strong>
</p><p>i already posted about it on twitter</p><p>i knew that i would probably chicken out the last minute</p><p>but now my fans know and i need to post it...</p><p>i've just been seeing lots of soulmate stuff recently</p><p>and not every relationship is perfect.</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>I know. Well, good luck with the video...</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie</strong>
</p><p>i don't think it'll be too bad</p><p>my fans support me</p><p>i think</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>Still... good luck :)</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>@eddiekstan</strong> </em>
</p><p>you know i never thought i would be saying this but i think eddie is wrong :/</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@curiousgeorgewashington</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>@eddiekstan</em> i get it though! i mean,, soulmates are such a weird concept and sometimes it is hard to believe that there is someone perfect for you out there, ya know?</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@eddiekdaddy</strong> </em>
</p><p>i really don't care about eddie's thoughts on soulmates, i still love him and i know he'll realize we are soulmates when we meet :D</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@sapphiccatastrophe</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>@eddiekdaddy </em>...aren't you like...12?? go to bed, it's past your bedtime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well thank you for reading, my darlings!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i'm not so sure this is a good idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Bev," Richie argued.</p><p>"Bill is a really sweet guy! I've known him FOREVER! I'm sure his friends are super sweet."</p><p>"Yeah, but isn't that Eddie kid super controversial?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ignore any grammar/spelling errors i am t i r e d</p><p>i hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>@richthedicktozier ✓</strong> </em>
</p><p> expect a collab with some of bev's friends sometime soon...;)</p><p>
  <strong> <em>@jennam2010</em> </strong>
</p><p>what!?!?!? that's so exciting! is it eddie kasbrak? if not PLEASE COLAB WITH HIM i would cry that would make me so happy</p><hr/><p>"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Bev," Richie argued.</p><p>"Bill is a really sweet guy! I've known him FOREVER! I'm sure his friends are super sweet."</p><p>"Yeah, but isn't that Eddie kid super controversial?"</p><p>"We'll probably get more views because of him! I'm sure he's a good guy, Rich."</p><p>"Fine."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bev</strong>
</p><p>hey bill!</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>Hi, Bev :)</p><p>
  <strong>Bev</strong>
</p><p>sooo i was thinking...</p><p>m a y b e</p><p>we could collab??</p><p>you and your friends and me and my friends??</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>I'll ask them...</p><p>
  <strong>Bev</strong>
</p><p>pleaseee</p><p>it would be great for everyone's channels!</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>Eddie might take some convincing but I'm sure we can work something out</p><p>
  <strong>Bev</strong>
</p><p>hell yeah!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>Hey, Eddie.</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie</strong>
</p><p>hi?</p><p>why are you being so f o r m a l</p><p>it's kinda gross</p><p>oh god</p><p>what do you want?</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>Bev asked me if we wanted to collab with her?</p><p>With Mike and Ben too</p><p>And some of Bev's friends: Richie and Stan</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie</strong>
</p><p>richie as in richard tozier?</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>...Yes?</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie</strong>
</p><p>nope.</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>Please?</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie</strong>
</p><p>no!</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>It'll be good for your channel! </p><p>Not only will it distract people from the soulmate thing but it will also be an easy transition into making your normal videos again!</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie</strong>
</p><p>richie tozier is an idiot!</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>A bunch of other people are going to be there too</p><p>Please don't let Richie Tozier stop you from doing something that will help your career.</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie</strong>
</p><p>...fine</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>All of them are in</p><p>What were you thinking?</p><p>
  <strong>Bev</strong>
</p><p>hell yeah!</p><p>wait i made a list:</p><p>- Bill: book reviews and sometimes you collab with friends (it's a vibe!)</p><p>- Eddie: spunky little gremlin who honestly kinda does a bit of everything??</p><p>- Mike: travel vlogs and collabs with friends a lot!! (hoping that if i befriend him he'll take me somewhere)</p><p>- Ben: book reviews and baking and other wholesome things (is he single?)</p><p>- Richie: little bastard boy is funny and makes vlogs</p><p>- Stan: little cottagecore boy with birds! (he's an ass but his vibes are immaculate)</p><p>- Me: fashion stuff and s o m e t i m e s a bit more serious discussions</p><p>and what do we all have in common?</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>We're reliable with the ladies?</p><p>
  <strong>Bev</strong>
</p><p>i should never have taken you to see hamilton.</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>I don't think we have too much in common?</p><p>
  <strong>Bev</strong>
</p><p>well! we can find out!</p><p>basically!!! we're gonna play 20 questions and get to know each other and just have fun!!</p><p>all of our most popular videos are just us being ourselves so i think our fans will really like this :)</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>Sounds like fun :)</p><p>When were you thinking?</p><p>
  <strong>Bev</strong>
</p><p>ahhh idk when are your friends free??</p><p>
  <strong>Bill</strong>
</p><p>Hmm, does friday work for you?</p><p>
  <strong>Bev</strong>
</p><p>sure!</p><p>see you on friday!!</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>@eddiekaspbrak ✓</strong></em>
</p><p>meeting some new people on friday... don't know if i should be scared???</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@bevmarsh ✓</strong> </em>
</p><p>;)</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@jennam2010</strong> </em>
</p><p>JDHSJKDHJSHDA????</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@sapphiccatastrophe</strong> </em>
</p><p>oh?????? </p><p>
  <em> <strong>@eddiekstan</strong> </em>
</p><p>gah! i'm so excited!!!</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@sstrictlyme</strong> </em>
</p><p>How can someone not believe in soulmates?! You're being stupid, Eddie.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@eddiekaspbrak ✓</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>@sstrictlyme </em>ouchie, that huwt my feewings :(</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@curiousgeorgewashionton</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>@eddiekasbrak </em>i'm-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>@sstrictlyme</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>@eddiekaspbrak </em>oh my god!! i didn't think you would answer!!!! i'm so sorry eddie i don't think you're stupid oh my god i didn't think you would notice me!!! i love you eddie!!!!!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well! i hope everyone enjoyed!! expect another update soon :)</p><p>(also uhhh please comment if you feel like it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oh dear God, kill me now.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"...What if I just stay in the car?"</p><p>Bill rolls his eyes.</p><p>"C'mon, Eddie, it w-won't be that b-bad," Bill consoles. </p><p>"They're coming outside," Mike points out, unbuckling his seat belt after spotting Stan, Richie, and Bev walking toward the car as someone with a camera trails behind them.</p><p>Mike and Ben get out of the car first, followed by Bill, and Eddie begrudgingly shuffling behind them.</p><p>Richie's heart skipped a beat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm kinda proud of this chapter ngl :')</p><p>ALSO please check the note at the end of this chapter :) thank you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>@eddiekasbrak ✓</strong> </em>
</p><p>well...it's friday!! expect some new content soon :)</p><p>
  <em> <strong>@sapphiccatastrophe ✓</strong> </em>
</p><p>i'm so excited for this-</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>@bevmarsh</em> </strong>
</p><p>hello everyone! i'm going to be playing 20 questions with some folks later :) give us some questions pleaseee!!</p><hr/><p>"This is going to be awful," Eddie whines.</p><p>Mike responds from his place in the driver's seat. "It'll be fine, Eddie."</p><p>The drive has been like this for the past 20 minutes. Eddie would complain and then receive a mantra of "it's okay"s and "don't worry about it Eddie"s and "it'll be fun"s.</p><p>"We're almost there, Eddie," Ben pipes up from the passenger's seat with google maps open on his phone.</p><p>Eddie groans and allows his head to rest on Bill's shoulder.</p><p>"R-really, Eddie, it'll be okay," Bill comforts.</p><p>Fortunately for everyone in the car trying to comfort Eddie, no one knew what was coming. Eddie's life was going to change forever and no one, least of all Eddie, was expecting what was just around the corner.</p><hr/><p>"Staniel!" Richie cheers when Stan walks in through the door.</p><p>Stan refuses to acknowledge Richie and walks right past him.</p><p>Bev holds back a laugh. She's well aware that her small giggles can be heard from behind the camera and she allows herself to laugh loudly when she sees Richie's heartbroken face.</p><p>"Stanny."</p><p>Stan rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Hi, Richie. Bev, when will Betty be here?"</p><p>As if on cue, Betty Ripsom opens the door, holding camera equipment and wearing a big smile.</p><p>Bev and Stan help Betty with her things while she chats with Richie.</p><p>"Alright! The others should be here soon! Betty, would you please film us when they come in?" Bev turns to Betty, who nods in response to Bev's question.</p><p>Bev looks outside and sees a car she does not recognize.</p><p>"That must be them!"</p><hr/><p>"...What if I just stay in the car?"</p><p>Bill rolls his eyes.</p><p>"C'mon, Eddie, it w-won't be that b-bad," Bill consoles. </p><p>"They're coming outside," Mike points out, unbuckling his seat belt after spotting Stan, Richie, and Bev walking toward the car as someone with a camera trails behind them.</p><p>Mike and Ben get out of the car first, followed by Bill, and Eddie begrudgingly shuffling behind them.</p><p>Richie's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"Oh my god, look at him," Richie mumbles, hitting Bev and Stan's arms.</p><p>"What about him, Rich?" Bev asks with an amused smirk on her face.</p><p>"He's so cute and angry and cute and oh my god," Richie rambles with his eyes still stuck on Eddie.</p><p>Stan snorts. "You're so stupid."</p><p>Richie speeds up a little bit and stops when he is right in front of Eddie.</p><p>"Hiya, Spaghetti, well, aren't you the cutest lil thing I ever saw," Richie says in a horrendous Southern accent.</p><p>Eddie's face immediately heats up and he looks Richie dead in the eyes and says "Oh dear God, kill me now."</p><p>Unlike Eddie, the color in Richie's face is quickly drained out.</p><p>"Oh my God, you're my soulmate."</p><p>Bev turns to Betty. "Please tell me you got that on camera."</p><p>Betty smiles and winks. "Mhm."</p><p>Bill clears his throat. "S-so um, hi, I'm B-b-bill."</p><p>Stan stops smirking at Richie and Eddie to turn toward Bill and quickly introduce himself. "I'm Stan."</p><p>Everyone else introduces themselves while Richie and Eddie continue to gawk at each other.</p><p>Bill taps Eddie on his shoulder. </p><p>"Hey, uh, I can see that you two are having a <em>moment</em> but we're going inside," Bill says awkwardly, gesturing to the others who were making there way toward Bev's house. </p><hr/><p>Eddie and Richie hadn't spoken another word to each other.</p><p>Everyone was sitting on Bev's couch, Betty's camera set up in front of them.</p><p>"So...that just happened!"</p><p>Bev's voice broke the uncomfortable silence.</p><p>Soft chuckles could be heard from Stan, Mike, and Ben.</p><p>"We were planning on playing twenty questions so I guess we should get started?"</p><p>Everyone nods in agreement to Bev.</p><p>Richie smiles awkwardly. "But we all know how twenty questions goes, we lose track of how many questions have been asked and just end up having huge conversations after every question."</p><p>Bev laughs. "Yes! Exactly! It's going to be lovely, let's begin!"</p><p>Bev pulls out her phone and looks into the camera. "Earlier today, I asked all of you for some questions we could use in our game. And our first question is...what is your favorite color?"</p><p>"That's boring," Stan comments while rolling his eyes.</p><p>"And your favorite color is...?" Richie teases.</p><p>Stan just rolls his eyes again and says "green."</p><p>"Mine too," Mike says with a smile.</p><p>Bev and Richie exclaim "red" at the same time, and turn to each other beaming.</p><p>"Probably orange, it's just really warm, I guess," Ben says with a soft smile.</p><p>"God, you are just too cute," Bev mumbles loud enough for Ben to hear, causing him to instantly turn red.</p><p>"Aw, Bev! Look, your favorite color," Richie jokes, nudging Bev and pointing at Ben's blushing face.</p><p>"My favorite color is b-blue," Bill says, getting the focus off of Ben's face which was slowly becoming redder the longer Bev looked at him.</p><p>"Mine's purple," Eddie adds immediately after Bill.</p><p>"Your favorite color is supposed to mean something, right?" Bev takes out her phone again. "Alright! I found a website!"</p><p>"According to Louise Myers-" Bev began.</p><p>"Who?" Richie asks.</p><p>"No idea. According to Louise Myers, if your favorite color is red, you are outgoing, assertive, you have a high sex drive-"</p><p>Richie interrupts Bev a second time to wink at Eddie. "Hear that, Eds?"</p><p>Eddie stiffens up and opens his mouth to say something but Bev begins speaking first. </p><p>"Beep beep, Trashmouth. Anyway. You don't hesitate to voice your complaints, you're passionate, you're aware of your surroundings, you have a powerful energy, you enjoy being the center of attention, and when you love, you love big- Richie, I swear to God, if you say something stupid-"</p><p>Richie lets out a barking laugh. "Fineee!"</p><p>"You don't hide your feelings, you don't hold grudges, um, these are getting kinda stupid."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm great at hiding my feelings! I was in the closet and dealing with internalized homophobia for YEARS! I'm a pro at hiding my feelings!"</p><p>Bev giggles. "Some of it was accurate though!"</p><p>"Yeah! I have SUCH a high sex drive!"</p><p>Bev rolls her eyes. "Oh dear God...WELL, on a completely different note! The color orange! You love to be with people, socializing, being apart of a group, you're an optimist, you live in the moment...awww Ben!!"</p><p>Ben blushes again. "It's just a website, it doesn't really mean anything..."</p><p>"Hush, you're adorable," Bev teases.</p><p>"Oh, so you can flirt with Ben but I can't try to seduce Eddie Spaghetti over here?"</p><p>"Not my name," Eddie responds, glaring at Richie. </p><p>"Awww, Eds!! I know you don't believe in soulmates but don't you feel the spark? There's some chemistry between us Edward, I feel it. Maybe it's just the undeniable sexual tension but-"</p><p>"Bev, what was it that you said before? 'Beep Beep, Richie?'"</p><p>Bev laughs and nods. "Yeah, that's it."</p><p>"Well, beep fucking beep, Richie," Eddie shouts, throwing a pillow from Bev's couch at Richie.</p><p>"Damn Eds! Already getting aggressive? I mean that's not too bad in bed but-"</p><p>"BEEP BEEP RICHIE," Stan and Bev screech at the same time.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the day continues similarly. Richie says something sexual. Eddie reacts to this shameless flirting is one way or another. For the most part, Eddie has been using "the beep beep technique" to his advantage.</p><p>The second that Betty turns the camera off, Richie turns to Eddie.</p><p>"Hey, Eds! Could we talk? I know you don't like the idea of soulmates or whatever...but it's not like you aren't open to dating, right?"</p><p>Eddie stares at Richie in silence.</p><p>"Or maybe we could arrange a sex agreement of sorts if you know what I'm saying," Richie quipped with a wink.</p><p>"Jesus fucking Christ, nope! Also, my name isn't Eds!"</p><p>"Awww, but Eds," Richie pouted. He leaned all of his weight onto Eddie as he obnoxiously moped.</p><p>Eddie shoved Richie off of him.</p><p>Richie smiled, just as love-stuck as he was when he first saw Eddie.</p><hr/><p>What Eddie and Richie didn't know was that the others were in the other room filming another part of the video.</p><p>"I know that everyone is going to freak out about this, so we're going to keep you updated," Bev announced to the camera.</p><p>Bill smiled from his seat next to Bev. "Eddie is going to be so p-pissed when he sees this part of the video."</p><p>"Oh, definitely. But hopefully, he will have fallen madly in love with Richie by then." Bev giggles sheepishly before addressing the camera again. </p><p>"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not related to this fic but PLEASE check out this link!!! https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/<br/>if you haven't signed any petitions or anything please do??? this is extremely important!!!</p><p>ANYWAY um thanks for reading, my lovelies :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>